


Fired up

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Detailed sexual content, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sjips - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the life of Sips and Sjin, from the good to the bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, you MUST be over 18 to read this... Chapter one, is SFW, Chapter 2, not so much...

The sun rises on the farm, casting its beams of warmth and light, all over Sjins room, illuminating it and awaking Sjin. “Haww” he yawns, rubbing his light blue eyes. “Why are you up so early?” Says a very familiar voice from beside Sjin. “SIPS?!” Sjin jumps out of the bed, dragging up a blanket covering himself. “What’s wrong?” Sips says in an awkward position on his stomach, without noticing that they were both naked and in the same bed. “Sjin?” Sips continues. “SIPS, get out of my bed! NOW!” Shouts Sjin, louder than the thumps coming from Lewis downstairs. “Oh… FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!!” Sips realizes why, and quickly grabs his clothes and puts them on. “And have a shower… You stink!” Sjin snaps. “Pfft, you know you like it!!” Says sips walking out of the room with his shirt still off showing a very, surprisingly, buff torso. _Wait… Come back… FUCK!_ Sjin scolds himself for letting the love of his life leave. _I shouldn’t have said that… I need to tell everyone that I’m gay, I know I should, but how?_ He keeps thinking to himself.

∞

Sips walks into the bathroom, turning on the shower, holding his hand in the stream of water, making sure it isn’t too hot. Stepping out of his clothes, and into the shower, Sips starts to clean the dirt and grime from his body that he gathers every day at the dirt factory. Before long he steps out, the glass on the mirror is fogged up and he can’t see anything in it, but he knows someone is behind him. He spins on his heels and kisses Sjin as passionately as he can muster! “Mm- How’d m- you know- mm I was here?” Sjin says in-between kisses. “I felt your- mm breath on my legs!” Sips replies, kissing Sjin more and more. “Why’d you freak out this morning when you woke up” Sips ask Sjin, slowing his kissing down. “I didn’t want anyone to find out I was gay till I was ready.” Sjin replies, kissing his best friends cheek. “Well, I chose to work with you here at the YogsCast…” Sips trails off. “Why?” Sjin asks, confused. “Because I thought you were cute and adorable!” Sips continues. Sjin embraces Sips taking in his new lemon, pineapple scent from his body wash before letting go and telling sips to put his clothes back on and meet him on the wagon downstairs. Sips immediately complies throwing his clothes on and tucking his shirt in just so that he looks like he has some level of class and doesn’t work with dirt, even though he is an international dirt seller and every person in YogsCastia knows he sell dirt.

∞

Sjin steps into the bright sunlight, squinting so he can see what he is doing. He walks over to the wagon out the front, unties the horse from fence, and climbs up ready for Sips. Sips comes running outside and jumps up onto the wagon, shaking Sjin from his naps. “What took you so long?”  Sjin yawns. “Wanted to quickly get something! But I couldn’t find it, but eventually I did!” Sips replies cheerily, “Now, where are we going?” he continues. “I was thinking over to the magical forest near the magic police, then we can have a picnic!” Sjin quickly replies. “Sure!” Sips giggles, “You want to show me some of your spells don’t you?” Sips ask, “Maybe” Sjin smirks. Sjin whips the reins, and the horse pulling the cart takes off, and they start moving. Before long the magical forest is in sight, and the disgusting sewage land that the squib lives in. “What is that?” Sips asks as they ride past the wasteland. “Sewage…” Sjin answers. “Well… gross!” Sips remarks, pinching his nose. After a while they make it to the magic police tower, and Sjin quickly runs inside, grabbing a few spells and a basket of food. “Let’s go!” He says jumping back up onto the wagon. They then ride further into the forest, until they reach a small clearing in the canopy. Pulling the horse to a stop, Sjin jumps down offering his hand to Sips. Sips takes Sjins had in his and steps down off the wagon, and they walk to the clearing. Sjin whips out a blanket and throws it over the soft and lush grass. They sit down and start to eat and have a nice conversation about what they should start doing in YogsCastia. Before long they are in each other’s arms, looking up into the red, pink and orange clouds. “Maybe I should tell everyone” Sips says, as he lifts his face from Sjins beefy bicep. “Maybe WE should!” Sjins says, reassuring sips that they are in this together, and he isn’t ever going to abandon him. “I’ll chat message it!” Sips says as he pulls out his phone to message it to everyone in YogsCastia. “Hey guys, me and Sjin have something to tell you all!” he says as he taps it into his phone. “Ohhh, what is it?” Simon and Lewis ask simultaneously, “Sjin and I…” Sips starts “Are now dating, and yes, before you ask, we are gay!” he finishes. “AHHH” Simon replies, clearly showing he’s happy about it! “Good for you guys!” Lewis says. “Done!” Sips says returning his phone back into his pack and slipping back into Sjins embrace.

∞

Sjins hand illuminates and he lets out a deep breath, before his hand shoots a ball of light. “That one lets me make light, without needing coal or anything!” Sjin cheerfully says, smiling at Sips. “Awesome!” Sips replies, returning the smile. “That’s the last one.” Sjin says, tucking his spell book into his bag. “Sjin…” Sips starts to talk, “I um… I…” “You what?” Sjin interrupts. “I love you!” Sips continues, “And I never want to lose you, no matter what. I will always be at your side, always!” Sips eyes start to well up with tears, “I love you! I have since I first met you!” Sips keeps going, not stopping for a breath. “I just…” Sjin stops him from continuing by hugging him and holding him closer that he would have ever thought he would with his best friend. “I’m never letting you go…” Sjin whispers, “Ever…”

∞


	2. Kindling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, yea... This... Have fun :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went to a VERY weird place...... VERY VERY weird place...

After returning home and changing out of their clothes, they both climb into bed together. But as they are just drifting into a sleep state in each other’s arms, they are shaken awake by thumping and groans coming from just down stairs. “What the fuck is that?” Sips whispers to Sjin. “I have no idea…” Sjin murmurs, still waking back up. “Let’s go check!” Sips says, “Are you nuts, I don’t feel like seeing Lewis and whoever, getting it on!” Sjin snaps, giggling. “What if it’s Strawfingers?” Sips says. He can’t see Sjin, but he can tell he’s contemplating it. “Fine!” he agrees, “But if I see anything weird, I’m out!” he continues. They each climb out of bed, slipping their own underwear and pants on, and tip-toeing out of the room and sneaking down the staircase. Sneaking over to the door that the sounds are emanating from, they silently open it up just a crack. The moon is illuminating just enough of the room for them to see Lewis is naked and thrusting but they can’t see who he’s thrusting into, but before they move to see who it is, Sjin stands up covering his eyes and creeps back over to the stairs, “Where are you going?!” Sips whispers. “AWAY!” Sjin replies “I don’t need to see this!” he continues. “Wimp!” Sips snaps “Oh… My… God!” Sips remarks, eyes widening. “What?” Sjin asks. “I don’t know, you’ll have to look to find out!” Sips snaps. “Fine…” Sjin sneaks back over to the door, and looks in, able to see Lewis is still fucking someone, but now he can see who. “TURPS!?!?!” He whispers, nearly falling into the room from shock. The groans escalate, as both Lewis and Turps reach the climax. “I’m out!” Sjin and Sips both whisper, quickly running back up the stairs, making as little noise as possible. They make it back into their room, just as Lewis and Turps walk out of their room, and over to the shower. “Holy fucking shit!” They both say climbing back into bed. “That was fucking WEIRD” Sips continues. “Yea, but its natural.” Sjin counters, but he can feel the looks of confusion piercing him through the darkness. “I mean, eventually that might be us, it’s bound to happen!” “Yea, but Lewis and TURPS!” Sips whispers. “I mean what the actual fuck!” “Hey, leave them to it, they might do what we did, and tell everyone about them” Sjin says. “Yea alright, let’s just get some sleep” Sips finishes, crinkling his nose.

∞

Wafts of bacon rashers and eggs make their way around the house, waking Sips. “Yum!” he says, rolling over to wake up Sjin, but he’s already gone. “Oh, he must be cooking!” Sips laughs to himself, “Jeez I’m a fucking dumbass!” he scolds himself, and climbs out of bed, sliding into his pants and throwing on a singlet. Making his way down stairs, he’s greeted by a very untidy turps, kissing Lewis goodbye. Stopping at the stairwell landing, he leans against the wall and clears his throat. Turps spins on his heels, and looks surprised, but still looks like he doesn’t give a fuck. “Sips… nice to see you!” Sips grunts and keeps walking downstairs followed by Turps. “Have fun last night” Sips sneers, “We were just talking about what we could do to make the company better!” Turps answers “And that’s why you were kissing him goodbye?” Sips keeps throwing questions at Turps. “Oh… Um…” Turps mumbles. “Bitch please, we could hear you!” Sips says, “Don’t even try and lie about it!” He snaps. “Fine, I uh… we… are a bit more than friends…” Turps says “Thanks captain” Sips says walking towards the door without looking at turps, as if to say get out please.

∞

Sjin looks up from his cooking, smiling as he sees sips leaning against the door frame, in just his undies and singlet, showing off his hairy arms and legs. “Hungry?” Sjin asks. “Is that a question or a statement?” Sips giggles stupidly to himself. “Which would you prefer?” Sjin continues as Sips walks to the sink and grabs a drink “Both!” He says turning Sjin around and kissing his cheek grabbing Sjins other arm and wrapping it around his back, Sjins fingers slide down Sips’ back following the shape of his spine. Sips moves his kisses around Sjins face and kisses him with pure passion. “Ahem” both Sjin and Sips’ heads turn towards the doorway, where Lewis stands holding in his laughter. “The fuck are you looking at?!” Sips shouts, “Get back to building a spaceship over at dirtquest!” He continues. Lewis sneers, turns and walks out of the house, the door clicking shut behind him. Sips cups Sjins face in his slender but soft hands, turning his head towards his own. Pressing his coarse dry lips to Sjins, they both forget about everything. They’re only shaken out of their trance by the smell of burning bacon. “Shit…” Sjin laughs into Sips chest, where he can hear Sips’ heartbeat. “What are we meant to do now?” Sjin continues, lifting his head and looking around. “There’s always chiliwowas!!” Sips replies. “Alright! They’re not exactly the best for breakfast, but I think it’ll be fine” Sjin giggles.

∞

After they finish their chili’s, and not being able to feel their asses for a few hours, they head out to do their regular busy schedules, with Sjin working on the chiliwowas towers, his farm and the Cheat Police and Sips working on the dirt factory, and Cheat Police as well, they have a long day’s work ahead of them! After kissing each-other goodbye and continuing off to their jobs, Sjin reaches the Chiliwowa Tower and Sips unlocks the door to his factory, where he sees Lewis and Turps having some weird form of hardcore, Kamasutra sex. “UUUGGGGHHHH!!!!” He screams as he runs up his stairs to his office. Slamming the door he can hear them giggle but they quickly turn into grunts and moans. He then waves it off, and waits till they stop to start work.

Sjin bounds up the Stairs of Chili Wowa towers and zips up the elevator. When he reaches the top, he sets up his cameras and sets to work, continuing work on the power supply. He pauses as his mind spins off into a twist of daydreams about what the relationship would be like. But he snaps back into reality just before he walked off the roof and plunged several hundred meters to the cold, hard, earthen ground. He took a quick gasp, and a few steps backwards. He continues with his jobs until he decides he’s done enough for the day. Packing up his cameras, reviewing snippets of it, he’s happy with what he’s gotten done. He feels his phone buzz in his pocket. Whipping it out, he nearly throws it off the edge of the tower. It was a message from Sips;

_Guess what I fucking saw today!!_

What did you see?

_Lewis and TURPS having sex, in MY FACTORY!!!_

Wow… You’re cursed, I hope I only ever have to see it once!

_Fersure. I wish I could say I DID only see it once! But I can’t now! YUCK!_

Did the roof cave in?

_No… Why?_

Then get over it >:3

_Dick… But I still love you! You should be happy!_

I am! I’ll see you at home for dinner?

_Yep, talk to you later :)_

Sjin slipped his phone back into his pocket and bounds back down the stairs, and walks his way home, thinking about what was going to happen tonight, whether they would just have dinner, chat and go to bed, whether they would watch a movie, or, if they would stay up all night doing… Certain other acts of passion. Either one he hoped would turn into the latter. They were simply hugging and kissing all day, instead of doing what most other couples did, and Sjin was going to change that, even if it meant Sips would be surprised. Unlocking the door, he is greeted by a wet, sloppy kiss. “Sips, what are you doing ho—“ he cut’s off. “LALNA!?” he screams “Sjin, don’t be worried, I just had to tell you!” Lalna says, a worried look spreading across his pale face. “KISSING ME ISN’T TELLING ME!” Sjin continues to shout, not worried about who could hear him. “I’m sorry,” Lalna whispers, “I just had to let you know…” he continues. “Get out.” Sjin mumbles, spitting Lalnas saliva from his mouth, into the nearby dustbin. “Sj—“ Lalna tries to reason. “Get OUT!” Sjin grumbles, clearly not happy. As Lalna steps to the door, grabbing the handle, the door burst open and Sips comes running in. His eyes dart around looking for why Sjin was shouting. “What the hell happened?!” He asks, wildly. “Nothing,” Sjin says, glaring at Lalna. “Yea, nothing” Lalna backs him up, and steps outside into the cool night air. “What the hell was that?” Sips asks, as the door clicks shut. “Nothing.” Sjin grouses still eying the door. Sips put his comforting but soft hands onto Sjins cheek and looks him in the eye. “God, you’re hot when you’re mad!” he says “This isn’t the time, Sips!” Sjin says. “Oh, yes it is.” He says, picking him up from his feet and kicking his own shoes off. Carrying Sjin up the stairs, he walks them into the bedroom, and they immediately get to removing their clothes and kissing. Shortly, they are both in the nude, and ready for a right good session. “Fuck!” Sjin exclaims at the size of Sips cock. He drops to his knees, and gets to sucking. _Slurp, shtick, suckle_ the sounds reverberated through Sjins head, he KNEW that they were going to do this, sooner or later, sooner better than later. He chuckles to himself inside, but doesn’t slow down his pace. Before long, Sips’ cock was swollen and red. Pulling Sjin up, so they stood face to face, Sips started licking his nipples and tweaking them, prodding them, twisting them getting him rock solid VERY fast. Before long they both lie on the bed, in each other’s arms kissing and ready for some fucking. Sjin reaches over to the bedside table while Sips sucks his cock looking for lube and a condom, moans escaping both their mouths. Sjin could feel the back of Sips mouth touch the head of his dick and he bucked his hips forward, making Sips cough and splutter but he goes right back to sucking. Sjin reaches for Sips dick to put the condom on, but Sips pushes his hand away, “without that nonsense” he whispers seductively. “Ok” Sjin throws the condom over his shoulder and Sips moves his ass up to his face, and starts to lick it vigorously. “Uhhhhhh” Sjin moans, _shlip, shlop_ Sips continues licking while he jerks Sjins hard cock. “ARGH!” Sjin says as he feels Sips tongue go a tiny little bit into his asshole. Sips pulls back, and starts to prod his hole with his cock, the tip swollen and red, ready to go in. Sips pushes against Sjins tight hole and his spit gets him all the way into the base. Pulling back out, he hears Sjin begging for more. “More?” Sips asks, “Yes! Please!” Sjin replies, groaning in-between words “More!” Sips starts to pump his hips back and forth, ramming his cock all the way into Sjins asshole. Speeding up he spits onto his dick, and keeps fucking Sjin wildly. Groans leave Sjins mouth, accompanied by moans from Sips. He sees Sjin look at him with his big blue eyes and starts to pump faster, a knot building up in the pit of his stomach. Sjin closes his eyes, and grabs his own cock, and starts to jack off wildly. As he reaches his climax, Sips screams “ARHHHH” as he thrust one last time, his big, thick, juicy load coating the insides of Sjins ass. Sjin cums as well, long stringy bursts squirting up onto his chest and face. “Fuck you’re hot” Sips continues where he left off.

 

∞


	3. A lick of flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what was going through my mind... But have fun reading this fucked up piece of work :) I am ashamed deeply at my lack of self worth. What the fuck was I thinking when I wrote this!!! Reading back through it, 2 MOUSES? WTF... This is a fucking weird WEIRD turn....

Sjin wakes up, in his lovers’ arms and the both of them in the nude. He rolls over to face Sips, as he wakes up. “Morning!” Sjin giggles, “Heyo, ya little hotshot” Sips replies, eyes still plastered shut. “What do you want to do today?” Sjin continues. “Why are you so chipper?” Sips asks, giving a puzzled look, although he still hasn’t opened his eyes. “Just am, I guess,” Sjin replies, waving his hand over Sips’ face. His eyes finally open, and he turns his head so they can look into each other’s eyes. They stare for a few moments. “This is so cliché” Sjin laughs, pushing Sips and his gaze away. “Well, we are the most cliché couple ever!” Sips laughs, pinching Sjins ass. Sjin whimpers a little, because it still hurts a little from their romp last night, but he disguises it as a cough. “Get dressed, I have an idea.” Sips says, climbing to his feet. “And we need a new bed!” He continues. “Oh? So it’s we now?” Sjin says, through his grin. “Yes, I guess it is” Sips winks. They both laugh, and get clean clothes. “What is your plan?” Sjin asks, as he riffles through his cupboard. His eyes lay rest on a light blue dress, and a blond wig. A smile spreads across his small face, but he keeps going through his clothes. “You’ll see.” Sips laughs, closing the bathroom door “I’ll be just a minute!” He calls through the door.

 

∞

 

Sips sits on the toilet, but he hasn’t lifted the lid. He pulls his phone out from his trousers, and flicks through his photos, and finds one of Sjin, without his shirt. He keeps looking through them, and sees a few of Sjin without anything but his underwear on. The growing tightness in his trousers suggests he might take longer than a minute. He loosens the buckle on his belt, and he feels instant relief as his cock flops onto the toilet seat. _Hello their mister_ he thinks to himself. His hands are soft but strong against his swelling shaft. _He won’t mind if I take a few minutes longer_ he keeps thinking. Before he’s even realised, his cock is swollen, and the zip in his trousers is pinching it. His pace fastens as there’s a knock on the door. And a click of it opening. Panic races through him. “Sjin! Stop!” He shouts, eyes bugging from his head, but it’s too late. “You really had to go in here to do that?” Sjin asks, looking at his gigantic erection. “What, would you rather I do it on the bed with you right behind me?” Sips mocks, pulling his trousers up, covering himself. “I’d rather you just ask me to help.” Sjin says, taking a few steps, and pulling Sips’ trousers back down. “Um, wha—Ohhhhh” Sips sighs. Sjins mouth encases his cock, and he bucks into it. “Jeez Sjin, you waste no time do you?” He exclaims. “Mm” Sjin shakes his head slightly, but never slows down. Sips reaches over his back, and slips his hands under Sjins trousers waistband, and his fingers follow the line of his butt crack. Sjin moves his ass in an approving motion, showing he wants more—needs more. “Stand up Sjin” Sips says, grabbing his lovers’ arms. Sjin stands with ease, and Sips wastes no time putting on a condom with his hand. “I thought you said ‘none of that nonsense’” Sjin smirks. “Yes. But I already had my precum as lube, and I licked out your ass last night, so I was fine.” Sips replies, pulling Sjin over his lap. Pulling down on Sjins’ hips, his cock easily passes into his ass. They both let out a light sigh. “Is it just me, Ahh, or is your cock, Ohhh, bigger?” Sjin sighs through each pump of Sips’ hips. Sips just laughs. Before either of them has even broken a sweat, they’re both cumming. “Ahhhh, fuck Sjin!!” Sips shouts, as he cums hard into Sjins ass. “We need to do this more often.” Sjin says, pulling himself off of Sips. “Good idea!” Sips laughs, “See you later tonight then.” He stands and pulls up his trousers. “What about that thing you said we could do?” Sjin asks, confused. “Eh, forget it.” Sips says as he disappears around the corner. _What now?_ Sjin asks himself as he tucks his shirt in to his trousers. Sjin stands in his bedroom, wondering what the fuck Sips is up to. He then decides to go to the head office, and check a few things on his work PC.  


∞

  
After he arrives, he sees that Sips has already been here. A note left on his desk reads: Sjin, sorry for just disappearing earlier, but later on, you will know why! _Sips, can you not just tell me?_ He thinks to himself. _Whe-_ But his thoughts are interrupted by a knock on his door. He spins, tucking the note into his pocket. Strippin stands in the door, shirt so tight he can see each muscle flex with each movement. “Hey Sjin, mind if I asked you a few questions?” He says, shifting between his feet. “Um, questions like?” Sjin asks, a faint smile on his face. “What would you say if I tell you that Dodger and I are no more, and Benji asked me to start dating him?” Strippin says in a monotone voice, standing up straight. _Well, that was unexpected._ Sjin thinks to himself. “Um, well first of all, gratz, secondly, why do you think I have a say over what you do, and lastly, just go with what your gut tells you.” Sjin says, feeling wiser then he actually is. “Sooo… If my gut is saying to ask him to marry me, then what?” Strippin says, eyes full of dread. Sjin laughs, “Then do it!” he continues to laugh. “Hey, what’s so funny?” Benji’s head appears from around the doorframe, and Sjin straightens up. Strippins face is pale white. Sjin can’t help but let out a small laugh. “Go on Sam.” He says through giggles. “I hate you now Sjin.” Strippin smiles, and pulls Benji in front of him. Sjin pulls his seat out, and pushes it towards Strippin, who puts up a hand and catches it, pushing Benji down into it. Dropping to one knee, Benji smiles, cries and laughs all at once. “Benji! I know our relationship is newly formed, but… I know you are my lifelong soulmate. So, will you do me the hono…” Sjin coughs and clears his throat, interrupting the scene before him. Strippin and Benji’s heads turn, and they both glare at him. “Oh sorry! Continue” he says, frowning. Strippin continues, “Will you do me the honour of being my husband?” at this, Sjin can’t help it. He bursts into fits of giggles. “Sjin! Shut up!” They both say at the same time. “Sorry, sorry!” he laughs. “Benji, just give him your answer. I’m sorry!” He continues. “Ye…” Benji starts, but gets interrupted again by Sjin. “I need some air, I’ll be right back.” Sjin walks out of the room, shoulders convulsing from laughing.

 

∞

 

Stepping out into the cool air, Sjin takes a deep breath. Before he has even calmed down, he hears tears of joy, most likely coming from Benji, and laughing and kissing sounds, emanating out of the front door that is taking a half century to close. _Gratz_ Sjin thinks to himself. Sjin lets out a sigh, and sits beside a garden bed, running his hands over the flower petals. Benji and Strippin step out of the building, hands laced together. “Sjin! There you are!” Strippin calls out. Sjin snaps to attention, jumping up from the garden. “Hey, you two going home early?” Sjin asks. “Yep, I’ve made plans at—Ohhh nearly spoiled it” He says looking at Benji. Benji pouts, but quickly smiles and kisses Strippin. Sjin smiles as well, and feels a tingle in his gut. _Ahh fuck._ He thinks to himself. His pants start to tent, and he quickly sits back down. “You alright?” Strippin asks. “Hmm, oh yea, yea, just needed to sit. My legs have been hurting for a few days,” He blurts out pure white lies. “Ah ok. Well, we’ll see you tomorrow, have a good day Sjin” Strippin says, turning to Benji, and pulling his scarf up. Sjin was too preoccupied with Sips and everything that was going on between them to even realise it’s nearly winter, and the temperature is quickly dropping. He stands, his erection subsided, and strolls back inside. Were he sees Lalna standing in his office doorway. “What. Do. YOU. Want?!” Sjin says, pushing past him, nearly knocking him to the floor. “I wanted to apologise,” Lalna starts, “But, I also wanted to ask you something.” He continues. “Oh fuck off, you _kissed_ me! Even when you fucking knew I was dating Sips. I wanted to punch your fucking teeth in, but you were saved by Sips opening that door!!” Sjin screams, heat rising in his cheeks. “Sj…” Lalna tries to start talking, but Sjin interrupts him. “No, just get out.” Sjin says, turning in his chair, and pulling himself into his desk. Sjin had only just started his PC when Lalna had hit him over the head with a lamp. Sjins vision fading, all he saw was Lalnas boots, and his gloves moving past his vision.

 

∞

 

Sjin wakes up in the back seat of Lalnas car, his hands tied with monitor cords, and his feet bound with headphone cables. “Let’s just say, you will do as I say for the next… However long I decide to keep you. Got it?” He hears Lalnas voice, twisted and evil. “Fuck off.” Sjin whimpers, his hands bound to tight. Lalna tuts, “That’s not what I wanted to hear.” His voice is coming from below Sjins feet. He tries to focus his vision, but it’s still blurry from getting hit. “Perhaps, you will do as I say, if I do this!” Lalna grumbles, rolling Sjin onto his stomach, and pulling down his pants. “What the fuck! Lalna, pull your fucking shit together!” Sjin shouts, calling for help, more than for Lalna to get off him. He feels Lalnas erection grow against his foot, when his gloved hand comes down on Sjins ass cheek with a _smack_. “OW! Lalna, fuck off!” Sjin screeches. Another smack, and Lalnas erection continues to grow in his pants. “Say ok. Do as I say and I will stop.” Lalna gurgles, barely able to hide his excitement. “You’re fucked in the head!” Sjin moans, his ass cheek red and sore. Lalna tuts once more, and smacks Sjin one last time, before Sjin feels his erection disappear from his foot, and a slimy, lubed up finger running around his asshole. “Get. The. FUCK. Off. Me!!!” Sjin cries, hoping someone will hear him. “Hmm, what did you say? Fuck me?” Lalna smiles. “Ok” He shrugs his shoulders, and Sjin hears a zip, and 2 gloved hands pull him from the car. His torso is leaning against the back seat, and his shins touch the cold cement. “Mmm mm” Lalna licks his lips. “Let’s just call this… Geek bondage.” He laughs, wrapping headphone cords around Sjins balls, and probing his ass with the microphone on the headset. Sjin whimpers when the microphone enters, and he feels a slight throbbing. His head jerks up when Lalna pushes his cock in to his asshole as well. His ass is throbbing, and Lalna is laughing. Sjin feels a burning sensation in his stomach. _Do NOT enjoy this!_ He scolds himself. _I will fucking kill myself if I do._ He continues. His penis slowly grows harder and harder, till he is dripping with precum. “Oh, what’s that?” Lalna reaches around Sjins waist, and pumps his cock. “Enjoying this are we?” He laughs. “Go to hell you crazy sonofabit—AHHH” He screams as Lalna shoves more things into his asshole. _How is his own dick not hurting? He has like four microphones, two mouses and his own dick in my ass._ Sjin asks himself, tears welling in his eyes. _TWO mouses. My ass must be stretched so far! How am I not screaming in pain?????_ Sjin asks himself, mind blown at the fact he can have this many “devices” in his ass. “Lalna, if you don’t fucking let me go, I will bite your dick off!” Sjin threatens. Lalna grabs a tuft of his hair, and yanks his head back. “Oh will you now?” Lalna laughs. “Not if I can help it.” He continues. Sjin feels his balls starting to sting, and he knows he is close to cumming. “SJIN!?!?!” He hears a voice call. “LALNA?!?!” it calls again. Sjin can barely hear with the ringing in his ears, but he knows its Sips. He feels a tug, and Lalna’s cock is out of him, and the other things just fall out of his loose ass. “LALNA WHAT THE FUCK! THAT’S MY BOYFRIEND!” He hears Sips scream, and the loud thumping footsteps of Sips running at him. “Sips, he asked me too!” Lalna tries lying to get out of it. “Bullshit! I heard him screaming at you to get off!” Sips shouts, raising his fists. “Sips, I… Help.” Sjin whimpers, his body crumpling to the ground. Sips grabs Lalna by the collar as he tries to run, and punches him in the face. Lalna coughs and spits, and 4 of his teeth are visible in the small pool of blood. “You little cunt! I will fucking kill you!” Sips spits in Lalnas face. Lalna coughs again, then smiles. “Fuck off. I will gladly die. Now that I fucking raped _him_ ” He motions towards Sjin with his head. “You fucking shitcunt!” Sips shouts. “Sips…” Sjins voice is weak, and near non-existent. “Hang in there baby!” He says, as his eyes lose all the rage, and he drops Lalna, and runs to Sjins side. Lalna lay motionless on the ground, his eyes searching for an escape. Sips pulls out a pocket knife, and cuts the cables around Sjins hands and feet. He lifts him up over his shoulder, and pulls up his pants. He grabs Lalna by the scruff of his shirt, and drags him away. “Get in the car.” Sips grumbles, laying Sjin down on the back seat. “No.” Lalna remarks. “Get in the _fucking_ car!” Sips shouts. “Hmm, no.” Lalna smirks. Sips grabs his throat, and squeezes slightly. Lalnas smirk quickly turns into a scream, but with no sound. “I said. Get. In. The. Fucking. Car!!” He shouts, throwing Lalna against the hood. Lalna stands, coughing as he gasps for air. Sjin lay inert, looking pale. Lalna opens the door, under the watchful eye of Sips, and climbs into the passenger’s seat. Sips gets in quickly and floors the gas. Sjins eyes flicker open every now and then, but he doesn’t say a word. Lalna glances over his shoulder, and see’s Sjins erection is still visible through his pants. “He still has an erection you know” Lalna says, looking at Sips. “Excuse me?!” Sips exclaims, nearly driving off the road. “He still has an erection, don’t you think you should help him get rid of it?” Lalna smiles. “Shut the fuck up. Having sex with him is that _last_ thing on my mind right now!” Sips says, eyes never leaving the road. “Well it’s the _first_ on mine!” Lalna says, smiling. At this, Sips slams on the brakes, and the seatbelts that are clipped over Sjin strain to keep him where he is. “I will fucking kill you. You _dare_ say that after what you did!” Sips face is red with rage. “If you think I will _ever_ let you near him again, you’re a fucking dumb piece of shit. He is _never_ going to be within 50 meters of your sorry ass!” Sips continues. Lalna looks over his shoulder. “Aren’t I closer than that right now?” He says, a smug look across his face. “You’re right, should I kick you out here?” Sips growls. “In the middle of fucking no-where!” He continues. Lalnas facial expression quickly turns to a scowl. “No. Keep fucking driving.” He grumbles, crossing his arms over his body. “Just so you know, he stills has that erection.” Lalna smiles, “He must be in pain. I mean, not just his ass, but his trousers are pulled up over it. Don’t you think that hurts?” he continues. “Lalna, shut the fuck up. I know that it might hurt, but in case you couldn’t tell he is fucking _unconscious_ due to your fucking act.” Sips glares at Lalna, nearly burning a hole straight through him. “I think it’s kinda hot, seeing a boner through pants. Makes me want to just jack off. Do you mind?” He asks. “Do I mind what?” Sips retorts. “If I jacked off. I didn’t get to cum when I was fucking him, so I was kinda left hanging.” Lalna smiles. “If it will make you shut up. Then go ahead, but do it under your lab coat. I don’t want to see it.” Sips complies. “Ah, thanks!” Lalna says, unbuckling his pants. His semi-erect cock springs to life, and it grabs Sips’ attention. _Look at the fucking size of that thing!_ Sips thinks to himself. _No wonder he is dominant! He fucking has to be with a cock that long!_ He steals a few glances here and there, curious as to the length of it. Lalna pulls off his lab coat, and covers himself, and Sips feels slightly disappointed. _Wow, hold the fuck up! You honestly want to SEE that thing? After what it did to Sjin?_ Sips asks himself. “I saw you looking at it.” Lalna says. Reaching for Sips’ hand he pulls it towards his cock. Sips grabs it, and feels an instant pang of guilt. _Is this counted as cheating? I mean, Sjin won’t mind, I saved him, so this should be nothing._ He asks himself. “Come on, stroke it” Lalna says, raising his hands up behind his head. “Um… O—Ok” Sips says, as his hand starts to move up and down on Lalnas long shaft. “You might want to pull over, Sips” Sips nearly jumps out his skin when he hears Sjins voice behind him. “Sjin, oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Sips apologizes. “Stop. Just pull over, I want in.” Sjin says, brushing sweat off from Sips’ brow. “Um, really?” Sips asks. “Oh no, I was just saying that so you could be confused.” Sjin says sarcastically. Sips slows down, and pulls over into the highways “shoulder”. Since it’s so late, no cars are around, apart from their own. “Both of you, get back here.” Sjin says, unbuckling his pants. “Sjin, are you sure?” Sips asks. “Like I just said, yes. Now hurry up, my balls are about to turn blue and fall off!” Sjin growls. Lalna is the first out and into the back. Sips follows shortly after. Sjin has his pants off already, and his ass has already gone back to its original tightness. “Sjin, mind if I suck you off?” Lalna says, worried that Sjin might break his jaw. “Do whatever, just so long as _you_ don’t fuck me. That is reserved for Sips.” Sjin says, turning his body toward Lalna. “And, if you make me cum, I get to fuck you. If you don’t, I still get to.” Sjin continues. “Um, ok.” Lalna says, making little time to wrap his tongue around Sjins shaft. Sips pulls Lalnas legs underneath Sjin, and starts to suck his dick. “Sjin, is it bad if I want you to get raped a bit more often?” Sips asks. “Well… Yes, and no.” Sjin replies, moaning in-between each word. Lalna starts to grunt and buck his hips and Sips’ tongue curls and wriggles on his thick cock. “Lalna where’s that lube you had?” Sjin asks, grabbing a tuft of his hair. Lalna doesn’t stop sucking, but he reaches into his lab coat pocket and pulls out a small metal vial. He lets Sjins cock fall out of his mouth, and sit on his chest. “My own creation! It makes your cock grow _much_ bigger!” He says proudly. “Right…” Sjin says, as he hands the vial to Sips. “Pop that on his cock, and let him fuck you. I want to see you get fucked.” Sjin says, licking his lips. “Sjin, I’m not versatile, I’m a top…” Sips says, confused. “Just fucking do it.” Sjin groans. Sips complies, and his eyes nearly bug out of his head as Lalnas cock reaches deep into his ass. “AHH, fuck Sips, you’re so fucking tight!” Lalnas head hits the seat while he moans with pleasure. “Sjin, you better get _your_ ass over here.” Sips laments. This time, Sjin does as he is told, and he applies some lube to Sips’ cock, and slides himself onto it. They all stay still, not a single muscle twitching. They sit in a fucktrain, groaning every now and then. Then Sips gurgles as Lalnas cock pulls out slightly, than rams back in. “AHHHH!” He cries, as he and Sjin nearly hit their heads on the roof of the car. While they are all fucking, not one of them notice the cop standing at the window. He raises his hand, and knocks on the glass. For a moment, none of them notice, but then Lalna looks up and sees a beared face peering into the car. “Guys, fucking stop. There’s a cop outside!” He whispers. “What?!” Sjin whispers back. “I can see you all. Don’t think for a second I don’t see you.” The cop shouts, so that his voice can be heard. It’s deep and husky, and his arms are nearly ripping the fabric on his shirt. “Just open the door, and ask what’s wrong.” Sjin says. Lalna reaches up, and pops the door open. As soon as he does, his mouth is invaded by the cops tongue. “I thought you’d never let me join!” He laughs. “The names Alex Smith, but just call me Smiffy.” The big burly cop laughs again, this time from deep down in his stomach. “How long have you been standing there?” Sjin asks. “Since you” He points at Sips, “Let him” He points at Lalna, “Fuck you…” He finishes. “Well, my name is Sjin, this is Sips and Lalna.” Sjin introduces everyone. “Forget the formalities, let’s get back to fucking!” Smiffy exclaims. He undoes his shirt, which pops open, revealing a perfectly chiselled body. Abs ripple outwards, and his pecs jump each time he pumps his erect cock. “Alright, you get to fuck Lalna then.” Sips says, handing him the lube. “Alrighty!” Smiffy laughs, as he strokes his cock so that it glisten. They all pull out of each other, and let Smiffy position himself underneath Lalna. Then they all pile back onto one another. The temperature dramatically rises, with the 4 panting men on the backseat. They’re nearly falling out the car when Smiffy says, “My cop car has much more room. Should we move into that?” “Sure!” Sjin and Sips both squeal. They all pile out of the car, and make their way over to the van. When Smiffy opens it up, they are greeted with 2 other men, one with a walrus skin hanging off his back, and the other with his lats, biceps and every other muscle on his body bulging out of his clothes. Both of them have their cocks in their hands, and they are sticking their tongues down each other’s throat. “Oh, this is Trott” Smiffy says, pointing at the smaller man with the walrus skin, “And that’s Ross” He says, waving his hand in the direction of the much larger man. “Guess were having an orgy then.” Lalna smiles, itching to get his erection back into someone’s ass. “Guess so” Sips says, matching Sjins face of excitement and confusion. Ross pulls his tongue out of Trotts mouth, and looks at everyone. “Welcome to ‘the van’” He smiles, motioning to the rest of the van, which was surprisingly roomy. “When did you two start going at it?” Smiffy says, climbing up into the van, engaging in ferocious gropes and tugs with Lalna. The others follow, and Sips grabs Sjins butt. “I want to fuck you while he” Sips points at Ross with his head. “Fucks me.” He whispers into Sjins ear. “You seem to be enjoying this…” Sjin smiles. “How could I not!” Sips laughs. “Ross! Come and get your dick in my ass!” Sips calls out. Ross glances at him, then back down at Trott. Trott nods, and lifts himself off the hunk of muscle under him. Ross stands, and his dick seems to triple in length, growing from eight inches to a twenty-three inch cock. All colour drains from Sips’ face, but he can’t contain his excitement. “Fuck yea!” He shouts, as he applies lube to the humungous cock in front of his face. Sjin feels a tiny bit jealous, that Sips likes that length of monster cock, instead of Sjins 7 inches. He grabs his cock, and strokes it as he sees the entire length of Ross’ cock disappear into Sips’ ass. Sjin turns over, and Sips shoves his into his tight hole. Ross takes two small steps back, and steps forward, his entire length, exiting, then ramming into Sips’ prostate. “AAHH FUCK!!!” He shouts! Trott looks up from working Smiffys cock in his mouth, and laughs. “Good one ross!” Sips hears him call out. Ross smiles, and keeps repeating this action, getting the same response from Sips each time. Sjin groans as his body gets pushed up against the side of the van, his own cock throbbing to fuck something. “Oi, you three!” Sjin calls out, pointing at Smiffy and his two ‘lovers’ “Get over here!” He continues “Lalna, I’m redeeming my promise, you never made me cum, so I’m gonna fuck you now. And hurry up, my dick is starting to hurt!” The trio follow what Sjin said, and stand, never pulling out from each other’s asses. Trott has his ass violated by Smiffy, and Smiffy is getting fucked harder than Sjin thought Lalna was capable of. “Sjin, you realise, that will link us all. Making this one big fucktrain.” Smiffy groans. “Yea, which is the other reason why I wanted to fuck him, because then we could all turn, and that would give Trott access to Ross’ ass, then we’d _really_ be linked!” Sjin smiles, looking over his shoulder at Sips and Ross, both of which are enjoying the company of each other so much they don’t hear Sjin. “Ok” Smiffy shrugs, and Lalna steps back onto Sjins lubed up cock. Moans escape everyone’s mouths, and soon the entire van is shaking and groaning. Trott does what Sjin said, and turns to get a clear line of access into Ross’ ass. And then they all stand, fucking one another till they all decide that they should split into 3 groups. Lalna goes with Trott, Ross with Sips, leaving Sjin with Smiffy. Smiffy smiles his perfect white smile, and Sjin laughs. “Are you seeing anyone, other than I guess us, and whoever else you decide to fuck on the side of a highway?” Sjin asks. “Nope.” Smiffy says, pulling Sjin toward him, both their erections dripping with precum. “How is there no ring on that finger?” Sjin exclaims. “Just haven’t found the right person.” Smiffy shrugs. “Touché” Sjin smiles. “Who’s fucking who?” Sjin asks. “You want to fuck me?” Smiffy smiles, turning over. “Sure!” Sjin giggles, as his cock slides in and out of Smiffys tight hole. Ross appears behind Sjin, his monster cock white with all his cum. Sips has gone to Trott and Lalna to help them, his cock also caked white. Sjin feels Ross’ cock entire his asshole, and ram so far into his gut, it feels like it might entire his stomach. Sjin moans, and Smiffys’ cum spurts up the side of the van. Sjin follows quickly after, his cock squirting what felts like 50 times, pumping Smiffy full of his cum. Sjin hears Sips laughing as Trott cums all over his face, and Lalna groaning as he cums deep in his ass. Then the doors to the van open, and there stands Strippin and Benji, both smiling. “Did we miss it?” Strippin says. “Darn” He continues. Sjins jaw drops open, and droll leaves his mouth. Strippin is shirtless, his body proving that Sjin is into semi muscular men. He glances at Sips, whose dick is already stone solid. Sjin looks down at his cock, which is also hard. “Ha, no!” Smiffy laughs. “Get in here if you want to join!” Strippin climbs in, and helps Benji up. Sjin smiles as Strippin bee lines for him, pulls of his shirt, pushing him against the wall, kissing below his jawline, along his shoulders and pulling his hands up over his head. Sjin moans as he feels a slight pain in hands, and when he looks up, all he sees is darkness.

∞

Then he wakes up. His body slimy from his comatose cum spree. Sips is nowhere to be seen, and Sjin sits up in his bed, curious as to what the fuck is wrong with him. Sjin climbs out of his bed, stains from his cum all over the sheets. He drags them off, and tosses them in the wash. After he has replaced them, he puts on his clothes, and heads outside. Sjin reaches Yog Towers in a few minutes. Strippin is talking to Benji, but Benji is too busy staring at his Engagement ring. Strippin looks up, and smiles at Sjin. Sjin returns a small smile, and hurries down the hall. _What was real of that dream?_ Sjin thinks. _If Benji and Strippin are engaged, that means, that the Lalna rape thing might’ve been real. If it wasn’t then then rest never happened_ Sjin turns into a detective, and peers into Lalnas office. “Hey, Lalna!” Sjin smiles. Lalna turns around, and stares at him. Through his one open eye, since the other is swollen shut. “Jeez, what happened to you?” Sjin asks. Lalna simply points across the hall to Sips’ office. “Oh” Sjin turns back to Lalna, who is clearly irritated. “Well, did we do anything last night?” Sjin asks. Lalna’s mouth drops open, gobsmacked. “Sjin, are you that fucking stupid. Why do you think I have a black eye?” Lalna growls, standing up to put things away on his shelves. “What did we do?” Sjin presses. “Sjin, does your ass hurt?” Lalna asks. “Slightl…” Sjins voice trails off. “You fucker. You really did do that!” Sjin grumbles, from deep down in the pit of his stomach. Lalna storms out of the room. Sjin thinks back to what happened next. _Sips found us, and we got in his car. Then we stopped on the highway, and had sex. Then Smiffy showed up, and we moved into his van._ Sjin recites his dream to himself. _I’ll look for Sips. He has to be here somewhere._ Sjin walks to Sips’ office, and is about to knock on the door, when he hears moans and grunts coming from inside. _What. The. Fuck. Is. That._ Sjins brain is screaming at him to open the door, but he keeps listening. The grunts stop, and he hears Sips talking to someone. Someone who sounds tall, and muscly. _It’s that cop! Ross? Was it?_ Sjin bursts into the room, and slams the door behind him. Rage fuming from his red face. Sips’ mouth opens to explain, but he doesn’t say anything. Ross has his dick out, and Sips has his pants down. “You piece of shit” Sjins eyes well up at these words that spew from his mouth. Sips doesn’t say anything. “I fucking loved you… And how do you repay me? By having _sex_ with a cop in a fucking office building!” Sjins voice cracks, and the tears start to flow down his face. “Is this any worse than fucking them in a van?” Sips retorts. “Sips, I might just go” Ross mumbles, tucking his cock away. “Don’t even fucking think about it. I will deal with you later” Sjin growls, his teeth gritted. Ross sits back down making himself look as small as he can, which is very hard, seeing as he is nearly 6” 5’ and pure muscle. “Sjin, you fucked Smiffy and you think it’s bad that I wanted to try this again?” Sips says, not thinking his words through. “YES!” Sjin yells. “Did I fucking get his number, so I can ask for a fucking booty call?! So yea! It is bad, because you’re a piece of shit that thinks its fine to just disappear, and come into the office to fuck a _cop!_ ” Sjin is screaming, his face red with anger. “Sjin, calm do…” Sips tries to start talking. “Eat my shit, because I will never trust you, or do anything you say _ever_ again!” Sjin opens the door. “Ross, he’s all fucking yours!” Sjin slams the door, and runs out of the building tears streaming down his face.

∞

 

“Sjin?” Strippin calls out, giving chase to the crying figure. “Over here…” Sjin calls out from behind a garden bed. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Strippin asks sitting down beside Sjin. “Sips. Everything is fucking wrong with him. I walked in on him hav…” Sjin trails off, and a new wave of tears forms on his cheeks. Strippin puts his arm around him, and pulls him close. “Hey, it’s alright. If you like, I can go punch him for you.” Strippin tries comforting Sjin. “Not with…” Ross steps out of the building, hair a mess, and belt not done up. “That by his side 24/7.” Sjin points at Ross, and Strippin looks at him, his eyes bugging out of his head when he sees how much muscle is on the one human. “I bet you he uses steroids!” Strippin tries comforting Sjin again, and this time, Sjin laughs. “Yea, I agree!” He laughs again. Then Sips steps out of the building, his shirt done up unevenly, and his brow sweaty. He spots Sjin, and walks towards him. Strippin stands up. “Back off, you little shit.” Strippin says, glaring at Sips. “Oh fuck off, he’s my boyfriend!” Sips retorts. “Go back to your Fiancé! We don’t need you here!” he continues. “You can shut the fuck up, turn around and walk that way,” Strippin points behind Sips. “Because he isn’t your boyfriend anymore. You made sure of that by sleeping with a _cop_.” Strippin grumbles. “Strippin, go back to eating Benji’s shit coated dick. Because he _is_ _my_ boyfriend, and he _isn’t_ yours!” Sips snarls, nearly punching Strippin, but Strippin beats him to it. He plants his fist right on the bridge of his nose. Sips collapses to the ground, blood running from his nose. Sjin looks at the unconscious body on the ground. “Strippin. Geez. You didn’t need to do that.” He remarks. “He was annoying me.” Strippin shrugs. Sjin stands beside Strippin, and kicks Sips in the gut as hard as he can, once, twice, three times and four. Benji steps outside to see what all the commotion is. “Strippin!? What did you do?!” He calls, running to Sips’ aid. “He was being a douchebag, to me and Sjin.” Strippin says, “So I shu…” he gets cut off. “You didn’t _need_ to punch him!” Benji shouts. “Benji, get over it. He’ll be fine!” Strippin says. Benji stands up, glares at Strippin, and says “How dare you talk to me like that. See this?” He holds up his hand, showing his engagement ring. “You promised to love me, and _never_ be rude when you gave me this!” Benji squawks “And look at you!” He continues. “Benji…” Strippin takes Benji’s hands in his, but Benji yanks his back, and pulls the ring from his finger. “Go fuck your proposal, you dick.” Benji picks up Sips, and storms back into the building. Strippin stands speechless. The ring in his palm glints, and he snaps back to attention. “Strippin… I’m so sorry!” Sjin comforts him. Before he can say anymore, Strippin’s mouth is already on his. His tongue wrestling to get in-between his teeth. Sjin is at first taken aback, but leans into the kiss, parting his jaw and letting their tongues mingle. “Thank you so much Sjin. I regretted proposing as soon as you left the building while I was on one knee.” Strippin whispers. “Wow.” Is all Sjin manages to get out, but even that sounded like a cat being strangled. Strippin laughs, and kisses him again, before picking him up off his feet, and carrying him to his car. Sjin leans against his beefy chest, his arms around his neck, and his head resting on his shoulder. Sjin feels Strippins pecs flexing, and he smiles as Strippin lets him down, and get in his car.

∞

 

 


	4. Steady Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erm. yea, I'm tired...

Sjin wakes up the next morning in Strippins bed. He blinks a few times to sharpen his vision and he sees Strippin asleep on a couch a few feet away. _He didn’t need to give me his bed._ Sjin laughs to himself. _He always wants to make everyone else happy before himself._ He continues. Strippin stirs, and rolls over. Sjin smiles as his eyes flicker open. “Morning” Strippin smiles. “Hey, thanks for letting me stay here.” Sjin smiles back. “Sjin, you were out cold in the car. So I brought you inside, and put you to bed” Strippin keeps smiling, his perfect teeth glinting at Sjin. “Well, thanks anyway!” Sjin presses. “You are most welcome” Strippin says, grabbing his shirt and standing. Sjin smiles as his shirt straightens over his muscles. Strippin meets his gaze, and smiles back. “I see you there” Strippin smirks. Sjin awakes from his daydream, and snaps to attention. “Oh, sorry!” Sjin remarks. “Why are you apologising?” Strippin asks, brow furrowing. “You didn’t do anything…” He laughs. “Um, yea. Sorry” Sjin says, “I mean, yea ok, sorry. No wait, I mean…” He gets cut off by Strippins finger pressing to his lips. “Shhhh” Strippin whispers. “Sorry” Sjin smirks, but only just a whisper. Strippins mouth opens to say something, but instead he pulls Sjin closer, and kisses him. Sjin is immediately filled with joy. Strippin keeps pressing, never stopping his tongue from trailing over Sjins. Sjin forgets everything that ever when on with Sips, and the cop trio, and gets lost in the moment. Time freezes, and all that moves is the two men in each other’s arms, tongues mingling, hands holding each other close. Strippins hand moves down towards Sjins gut, and Sjin feels his hands roll over his fat. Strippin tuts, “We have to get rid of this” He says, pulling his tongue from Sjins mouth. Sjin thinks about what he just said. _We? Get rid of what? Strippin, did you just call me fat?_ Sjins mind races. “Did—did you just call me fat?” Sjin asks, pouting. “Oh! Sorry! I meant we need to firm it up, so that instead of a gut, its abs.” Strippin apologizes. Sjin simply smiles. “Ok” He shrugs.

∞

Later that night, Strippin pops the question. Strippin bends down on one knee. Sjin nearly screams as he realises what’s happening. “Want to go to the gym now?” Strippin says, after he fixed up his shoelace. _Wow. I really am so gullible._ Sjin scolds. “Sure!” He says, standing up from the dinner table. “Just let me get changed.” He continues. “Okie doke.” Strippin says, kissing Sjins forehead. Sjin runs upstairs, and opens up the wardrobe. _Fuck, these aren’t my clothes…_ Strippins head pops around the corner. “Just use my singlets for now. Might show off what little abs you have” He smiles. “Ha-ha.” Sjin says, grabbing a singlet, “Thanks.” He continues. “No problem.” Strippin calls as he goes back downstairs. Sjin follows shortly after, and they both jump in Strippins car. “Strippin, are you sure you want to do this?” Sjin asks. “What, go to the gym?” Strippin giggles. “No. _This_.” Sjin motions to the space between them. “Are you sure you want to after what happened with Benji?” Sjin continues. “I regretted it right away, so yes. I do think I’m ready.” Strippin says, leaning towards Sjin. “What about you, with what happened between you and Sips?” Strippin smiles slightly, comforting Sjin. “I was ready the moment I closed that office door.” Sjin matches Strippins smile, and leans toward him as well. Their lips meet, and they sit in silence, embracing each other’s scent. “I love you, Sjin” Strippin whispers, not wanting to press onto him. “I love myself too.” Sjin says, sitting back, smiling. “Smartass” Strippin laughs, leaning into his seat. “I love you too, Strippin.” Sjin puts his hand on Strippins knee, and they both smile. They’re both too engrossed in each other to see that Benji stands in front of the car, fuming. “Strippin!” He calls out. “What the fuck!” He continues. Strippin gets out of the car. “What do you think you’re doing here?!” Strippin growls. “I came to apologise, but fuck that.” Benji snarls. “Well hey, what did you say?” Strippin retorts. “’Go fuck your proposal’?” he continues. “I think that said everything. Now scram, I’m busy!” Strippin sits down in the car. “With that piece of shit!” Benji squeals, pointing at Sjin. “Yea with me!” Sjin calls out. “Now do as he said, and fuck off.” Sjin continues. “Fine, but Strippin, when he breaks your heart, _never_ think about _ever_ coming back crying to me!” Benji yells. “You broke my heart, and even if Sjin did, I would _never_ even come _close_ to you!” Strippin retorts, and closes his door. Benji keeps yelling, but they can’t hear him. They only feel the vibrating of the engine, and the heat between them as they drive.

∞

When they get to the gym, Strippin removes his shirt. “Um, what are you doing?” Sjin asks. “Oh, I work out shirtless.” Strippin smiles. “You like?” Sjin smiles, and nods. “Good, then when we get home, you’ll like something else.” Strippin winks, his cheeks creasing as he does. “Come on, let’s start with a warm up on the treadmill.” Sjin simply nods, speechless. “This gets all your muscles ready, and gets your heartrate up.” Strippin says, turning the treadmill on. “Then we’ll do some chest workouts. Which basically make your pecs tighter and more defined, while also building the muscle in them.” Strippin keeps talking about all this fitness stuff, but Sjin is too busy staring at his body to even care. His gaze drifts down, over his abs, then his ‘V-cut’, and over his crotch. His bulge is visible as he jogs, his penis unrestrained by underwear. “—Then we can go home” is all Sjin hears as his attention snaps back to his workout. “Ok” Sjin says, but his voice cracks, and Strippin meets his gaze. “Why are you staring at me like that?” He smiles. “Hmm, Oh uh, your body is… Wow” is all Sjin manages to get out. “Worry about that later, right now, work on keeping tension here” Strippin puts his hands on his stomach, and his biceps. “That will help you build muscle faster. Sjin does this, and decides he likes the gym, getting to see a shirtless Strippin is like a carrot on a stick in front of a pigs face. Sjin does his workout quickly, and soon they are both ready to leave. “I’m gonna take a quick shower. Do you want to wait in the car?” Strippin asks. “Nah, I’ll just wait here.” Sjin replies. “Ok” Strippin says, striding towards the bathroom. Sjin watches as the hunk of a thing disappears around the corner. _Dayum_ is all he hears in his mind. He stands up, looks around, then follows Strippin into the bathroom. Sjin hears the shower running, so he quickly takes his clothes off, and peers into the shower area. He sees Strippin standing under the hot water, his cock hanging in the open air. Sjin sneaks up behind him, and wraps his hands around his waist. “Hey there” Strippin smiles, turning around and putting his hands on Sjins love handles. “Hey” Sjin matches his expression. Strippins hands roll over Sjins back, and they both stand under the water in silence. “Thought you said you’d wait out there?” Strippin laughs. “I _did_ but I take it back” Sjin says. “Well, you clearly came in here with an intention, what was it?” Strippin says, his long cock rubbing against Sjins hip. “I think you already know.” Sjin says, resting his hand on the cock rubbing his side. “No, I don’t think I do” Strippin smiles. “Say what it is” Strippin says, cupping his ear with his hand. “I want you to fuck me.” Sjin whispers. “Sorry what? I didn’t hear” Strippin yells. “I want you to fuck me” Sjin says a bit louder now. “Ah, ok. Turn around then young one.” Strippin says, as he puts his hands on both of Sjins ass cheeks, and spreads them. Sjins hole looks tight and red, even after the incident with Lalna. “Do it. Please” Sjin whimpers. Strippin nods, even though Sjin can’t see him, and slides his tongue over his ass. His tongue plays with every single inch of his ass. Sjin moans every now and then, and Strippin grunts each times he moves. “Please… More” Sjin whispers. Strippin stands up, and slides his penis onto Sjins ass. He thrusts his hips backwards, and his cock rubs down his ass crack. Sjin lets out a moan, and Strippin re-directs his penis into Sjins ass. The bareback sex was invigorating, Sjin felt like electricity passed through him as Strippin came closer to his body. Strippin never broke a sweat before he was screaming that he was about to cum. Sjin smiles as he feels Strippins dick burst inside him, spreading fluids all through his ass. Strippins body convulses, but he keeps thrusting, and in 20 minutes, he cums again. Sjin is amazed as he continues pumping, harder and harder, and in 10 minutes, he cums again, and again 5 minutes after that. “How?” Sjin asks, speechless. “Don’t ask, just feel” Strippin says, sounding like he is one with Sjin and a complete hippie, and as he says this, he cums again. Sjins ass drips for a few minutes, before they wash themselves and leave the gym.


End file.
